


Missing Touch

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, NSFW, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is away and calls you to say goodnight. You both are missing each other and decide to have a little fun over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Touch

You haven’t been home alone in so long it feels wrong some how.

Ryan is traveling for some kind of convention and has been gone for several days. You talk on the phone every night, but it’s not the same as having him right there. You didn’t realize how comfortable you had become with his presence until he wasn’t there anymore.

When you get home from work, you wander aimlessly into the kitchen to make yourself some dinner. Before Ryan you would put on the TV or some music, but this time when you do, you barely pay attention. You don’t even taste your dinner when you finally getting around to eating. You check your phone, but he hasn’t called yet. You know his day is a busy one, but you can’t help it and check your phone multiple times anyways.

After a few hours of watching TV, you decide to call it a night and head upstairs. You climb in to bed and find yourself curling on his side. Well, the side of the bed he sleeps on when he’s over. Which is alot. Actually, now that you think about it, it’s all the time. You’re pretty sure he has spent every night at your place since RTX. The fact that you don’t even realize this until just now is also surprising. You love your space, but with Ryan...it’s different.

As you bury your face in his pillow, your phone begins to vibrate.

You smile as his picture comes up. He had taken it one day when you left your phone unattended and it was goofy and sexy at the same time. You’re still not sure how he manages both at once. You answer.

“I miss you.”

“Wow, not even a hello,” he jokes.

“Hello,” you say. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” It’s so great to hear his voice. It’s comforting and immediately makes you relax. “I have to share a room with Ray. He’s not as fun as you are.”

You hear laughter in the back before Ray’s distant voice follows with, “Well if you let me into your bed I can be. I told you that already.”

“It’s not the sammmmmmeee,” Ryan whines. “I mean, Ray’s great for spooning but he can’t do the things you can.”

“Well, I mean he can,” you say smiling. “He’s just not willing.” Ryan laughs and repeats what you said to Ray.

“Oh I’m willing,” Ray’s voice is louder now and you can tell he’s right next to Ryan, talking into the phone. “Ryan is just being picky.”

“Sorry I’d rather have sex with my girlfriend than you Ray,” Ryan says. “Don’t take it personal.”

“I do, Ryan,” Ray says. “I take it very personal.”

“Anyway, how was your day?” Ryan asks.

“Blah,” you say with a shrug.

“Ooo ‘how was your day?’,” Ray says. “Ryan the Feelings Guy. You gonna tell her you love her too?”

You don’t know why, by Ray’s comments make you blush a little. Ryan doesn’t respond however. Instead you hear some commotion, then Ray yelling and then silence. “Ummm, hello?” you ask.

“Sorry about that,” Ryan says as he picks up the phone again. “I just threw Ray out.”

“Aww, that’s mean,” you tell him. “Why?”

“Because I want to talk to you in peace without him listening,” he says.

“Any particular reason? Other than him being annoying as fuck?”

“I miss you.”

“I know that. I-”

“No,” he interrupts. “I _miss_ you.”

A thrill runs through your body and you feel that instant pang of want that always sparks when he talks in that voice. “Believe me,” you say, stretching out on the bed. “I miss you too."

“Yeah?” he asks. His voice has taken on a breathless tone. “What exactly do you miss about me?”

You laugh. “Er...everything, I guess.”

Ryan sighs. “You’re missing the point of this.”

“What _is_ the point of this?”

“The point is for you to tell me the dirty things you miss about me, while I touch myself.”

You can’t help but raise your eyebrow, even though he can’t see you. “Oh really,” you say. “Is that what the point of this phone call is?”

“Well, yeah,” Ryan says.

“I see how it is,” you say with mock hurt. “You don’t call to wish me a goodnight. You call for your own selfish gain.”

“Have you met me?”

You laugh. “So what things exactly _should_ I miss about you?”

You can practically feel him grinning on the other end. “Well,” he says in a low voice. “You should miss my hands on your body.”

“Where?” you ask teasingly. “You have to be specific. Just so I understand fully what you want from me.”

He chuckles softly before saying, “My hands cupping your breasts as I teasingly thumb your nipples.”

Your body warms instantly and you know you’re blushing again. Thankfully he can’t see that this is the case. “I see,” you say. “So, does that mean you miss my hands on your chest, my nails gently scraping against your skin as I move my hands down?”

You hear him take in a sharp breath. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I do.” You hear him shifting around on the bed. You imagine him sinking back against the pillows as he tries to get comfortable. You hear more rustling and imagine him unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down.

“My mouth follows the path my hands just took, placing kisses and nibbles down your chest and ribs…” You settle against your own pillows and kick off the blanket. It’s suddenly too warm.

“My hands keep moving down and don’t hesitate to push your jeans and underwear-”

“Not wearing any.”

“What?” you ask, thrown off.

There’s a brief pause. “I’m not wearing underwear,” Ryan says.

“Why?”

“I uh...didn’t pack any.”

“Are you serious?” You can’t help but laugh.

“Hey, had to pack last minute because someone has been taking up all my free time,” he says accusingly.

You smirk. He’s right. You did tend to take up all his non-work related time. “Fine,” you say. “I push your jeans down your hips and when you lift them to help me, I lick you from tip to base. But only once.”

“Tease.” He’s breathless again.

“You think I’m going to stroke you,” you tell him. “But instead I place small kisses on your inner thigh.”

You hear rustling again, but you don’t need to try to imagine what’s happening on the other line. You already know. “You’re squirming underneath me, and I know what you want, but I’m not going to give it to you.”

You hear a frustrated groan over the phone. “Why?” he practically whines. “You’re torturing me.”

“That’s the point,” you say teasingly. “It’s such sweet torture though. My mouth is almost there but not quite where you want it to be. You keep thrusting towards me, but I keep pulling away. I hold your hips down, but don’t take you into my mouth.”

His groan is more like a growl this time.

“What do you want me to do?” you ask.

There’s no hesitation in his response. “Suck my cock.”

“No,” you say wickedly. “Because you’re too demanding. Instead I stroke you a few times. You’re so hard in my hand and I want to slide my mouth onto you. But I’m still not going to. Not yet.”

Ryan groans again. “You’re not helping,” he says. But you can still hear the rustling.

“Clearly it’s not stopping you,” you say.

“Picturing you helps, even if your words don’t,” he says.

“What are you picturing?”

“You, naked, between my legs,” he says, his voice rough. “Those lips pressed against my cock while my hand fists your hair…”

You softly chuckle. “I keep stroking you,” you continue. “And eventually, I gently slide your tip into my mouth. But just the tip.”

He’s too worked up to laugh, as he normally would have. Instead he lets out a small moan. His breathing is faster now.

“After swirling my tongue around the tip,” you say. “I finally slide you into my mouth. But slowly. So, so slowly…”

You’re getting worked up yourself, but you’re having too much fun teasing Ryan to join in. This time at least you’d rather just be the one talking.

“I take you in as far as you can go. You can feel yourself bump the back of my throat. I know how much you love that.”

“Yeaahh…” The sound he makes is something between a breath and a hiss.

“I finally let you tangle your hands in my hair, sucking hard when you’re finally able to freely thrust into my mouth. You’re hips are free.”

He grunts.

“Yeah, I’m finally letting you do what you want. Letting you practically fuck my mouth while my hand slides up to cup you.”

“Oh that’s good,” he somehow manages to say. You can tell by the sounds he’s making he’s thoroughly worked up. You picture him in your head. Laying in his hotel room, his jeans around his knees, the phone pressed to his ear and his hand wildly pumping his swollen erection…

“By now I’m so wet for your cock I can’t wait anymore,” you tell him. “I pull my mouth away, but just so I can straddle your waist. I tease my slit up and down your achingly hard cock, but I don’t tease long. I gently take you in.”

You hear what sounds like a strangled moan and then nothing.

“You still there?”

There’s a beat.

“...yeah…”

“Did you-?”

“Yeah.” He sounds so disappointed in himself.

“Aw man, I was just getting to the good part,” you say. You’re not mad at all. In fact you’re pretty impressed at your own verbal skills.

He laughs. “Sorry,” he says. “It’s been a long three days. Hang on.” You hear him get up and you assume he’s cleaning himself up. “Okay, back.”

“When are you coming home?” you ask. You pull his pillow to your chest again. It still smells like him and you inhale deeply. You remember how lonely you are without him right there and you don’t like it.

“Day after tomorrow,” he says. “And you better be awake when I get home.”

You notice you both referred to your house as “home” and you smile. “Don’t worry, I will,” you promise.

“Good,” Ryan says. “Because you are so going to get it when I get there.”

“Looking forward to it.”


End file.
